The present invention relates to a semiconductor rectifier arrangement in which two semiconductor rectifier devices or wafers, which each have at least one pn junction, are fastened with their connecting parts to one side of a common metallic base plate in electrical isolation to be thermally conductive, are combined in electrical series connection to form a structural unit and are disposed in a housing.
Semiconductor rectifier arrangements in various rectifier circuit configurations are used to an increasing degree in control and regulating circuits, for example, for the speed regulation of electric motors. However, the use of known embodiments of semiconductor rectifier elements or rectifier arrangements is often encumbered with drawbacks. For example, when the known rectifier arrangements are used in three-phase networks, the arrangement of a row of several devices with mutual electrical connections involves undesirable space requirements and high expenditures for connecting components. Additionally, the multitude of applications with different requirements as regards installation and space utilization require different structural shapes and sizes. Finally, the known rectifier arrangements do not always meet the existing requirements for economical fabrication with respect to their particular structure.